


暗香浮动

by yijiehuaxing



Category: s.c.i谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijiehuaxing/pseuds/yijiehuaxing
Summary: 特大级ooc预警abo设定师生设定写文就是为了爽！太阳老师最棒了！！！





	暗香浮动

展耀回到教职工宿舍的时候，脸上的红还没消，他觉得自己走路的姿势都变得奇怪了。“不明所以！得寸进尺！”  
西装外套被狠狠的摔在床上，引得室友探头过来问，“咋啦？被同学骚扰了？你脸好红啊！”  
“没事，青春期的A的无名骚动被我倒霉碰上了而已！”  
展耀抽出腰带，一张纸飘到了床上。  
一串数字和一个张扬的签名。展耀哼笑一声，白羽瞳，好，这个名字他记住了。上课再整他！  
夜半。  
从身体里燃烧的火，让展耀觉得有些干渴，他无意识的呻吟出声，接受着陌生的情欲。沉寂了三十年的发情期，突然来临了。  
同样为o的舍友猛地从床上坐起，他有些兴奋。“嗷！展耀！你发情了啊！太棒了，可为什么信息素的味道还这么淡？”  
“唔…你不应该考虑一下怎么办吗？我…我好难受…”  
展耀迷蒙的双眼已经含泪，这种燃烧的情欲太难受了。  
“你需要一个信息素强大的A才足够压制你的发情期，发情期这么突然，是哪个A的信息素勾引你了吧？就找他给你下火！”  
展耀满脑子脏话。  
“那…那是我学生！怎么…怎么可以…”  
“必须可以！不然你就要被发情热烧死了！”  
展耀用力的闭了闭眼，眼皮都带着灼烧感，这让他的头脑更混乱了。他把那张纸条交了出去，也交出了自己。  
不知道过了多久，情欲从未蛰伏，越少越旺的火和安静的空气，让展耀放松了一些，呻吟也更大胆了一些。他不停的大口呼吸着空气，希望能凉快一点，可风只会助长火势。  
下体涨的发疼，可怎么抚摸都无法高潮，身上的睡衣已经蹭开了，半掉不掉的搭在床沿。  
“老师。”  
像是破晓得那一束光，展耀抓住了救命稻草。  
“呼—救救我…好热…”  
一瞬间，烟草的浓烈信息素充满了房间内的每个角落，床上的人扭动的更厉害了。  
展耀知道自己完全失控了。  
有手指碰到了展耀有些干涩的唇，他张口含住，软软的舌头扫过白羽瞳的指尖，像是干草被点燃，势不可挡。  
“老师，你好烫，好欠操。”  
“进来。给你操。”  
白羽瞳从没见过这样的人。平时冷静甚至有些高傲，可在床上又是另一番光景。  
他的眼睛里含着泪，喉结滚动着吞咽口水，可还是有些顺着线条好看的下巴向下流。甚至让早就挺立的乳尖也变得亮晶晶的。像是被人蹂躏过了一样。  
展耀毫无章法的把自己的学生扒光，被情欲烧烫的手迫不及待的揉着学生半硬的性器。  
迫不及待，饥渴难耐。  
“唔—帮帮我…帮我…”  
带着哭腔的声音刺激着白羽瞳的神经，他无法再忍受这样明目张胆的勾引。  
白羽瞳堵住展耀的嘴，将他的呜咽压下，手指探入那个早就湿软的一塌糊涂的小口里。  
颈后的腺体被不停的舔弄，身体不停的微微颤抖。  
叼住那块皮肉，白羽瞳的犬牙猛地刺破腺体，信息素却缓缓的注入，他的手指在展耀的体内搅动，逼迫他发出更大的呻吟。  
原本很弱的淡淡茶香，在白羽瞳完成标记之后，猛得充斥了整个屋子，然后迅速和浓烈的烟草香混合在一起。  
展耀头脑清醒了一点，他受不了白羽瞳不停在身上点火的手，居然趁着清醒的时候把学生压在身下，扶着学生粗大的性器送入自己湿热的小穴，用身体的重量一下吞吃到底，这一下竟探到了生殖口，展耀的身体随之一抖，随高潮射出的白浊有些都沾到了白羽瞳的脸上。  
“啊！好…好大…唔…”  
展耀的手抵住白羽瞳的腹肌一时沉浸在高潮的快感里没了下一步的动作。  
白羽瞳也因为老师突然的动作愣了一下，可下身被展耀的小穴绞紧的快感依旧真实的碰触了Alpha敏感的神经。  
白羽瞳觉得应该给老师一些惩罚。他把瘫软在自己身上的老师扶坐起来。  
他深深的操干展耀湿软的小穴，龟头次次探入敏感的生殖腔，白羽瞳坐起身来将展耀的耳垂含住舔弄。  
“老师，你身体里好热好舒服，腰扭的也好看。舒服吗？我是你的学生，可我在操你，我还想在教室操你，在阳台操你…”  
展耀的刘海早就被汗水浸湿，他控制不了自己的身体，只无力的摇着头。  
“唔！啊！别…别太深…唔！你…”  
展耀已经不知道射了几次了，可体内的那根粗大灼热的性器依旧没有射的迹象。  
“唔…我射…射不出来了…你快…”  
白羽瞳亲了亲他通红的眼角，“我叫白羽瞳，想听你叫我的名字。”  
“白…白羽瞳…唔！”  
生殖腔被大力撞开，Alpha本就粗大的性器在展耀体内成结，把两人死死的订在一起，精液不停的射入展耀的身体里，他控制不了自己颤抖的身体，本无东西可射的性器依旧涨大，从马眼里缓缓淌出几滴液体，他失禁了。  
展耀脱力的趴在白羽瞳胸膛上，“好累…”  
白羽瞳摸了摸老师湿软的头发，“你还累，我都没说累。”  
“从我身体里出去…我好渴…”  
“嗯，好，我给你拿水。”  
白羽瞳下了床，也没穿衣服，刚上过战场的那根晶亮亮的，展耀别过头，手向下身探去，他想把身体里的东西引出来。  
白羽瞳拿着杯子挑了挑眉，“怎么了老师？又欠操了？”  
展耀懒得听他的骚话，“肚子好胀…把你的东西从我身体里弄出去”  
“老师你是说精液吗？你一个o不知道自己身体构造吗？为了方便受孕，你的生殖腔已经关闭了，我的东西要在你这里…”白羽瞳摸了摸展耀的肚子，“呆够12个小时。然后就是新一轮的发情期了～哦。老—师—”  
白羽瞳喜欢死了老师这吃瘪的样子，在他的脸上亲了亲。  
抽空换了个床单，白羽瞳发现了展耀失禁的事实，免不了调侃几句，可他的老师已经没精力骂他了，他睡着了。


End file.
